The present invention relates to an apparatus for organizing articles, and in particular relates to an organizer for the storage of keys.
It is a common practice to hang keys (e.g. car keys, house keys, and safe deposit keys) on static key holders or pegs. These key holders may be hung in various areas of a household. This, however, leaves the keys susceptible to being misplaced, accessed by small children, or possibly stolen. Alternatively, if too many keys are carried around by a person, such as on a chain or a ring, the loose keys can rub against a person""s pocket and damage the pocket fabric. It is also cumbersome to carry large quantities of keys.
The storage of keys or other similar articles by static devices has had some disadvantages. These static devices often position the articles very close together, often overlapping the articles, such that an individual article cannot be easily located and retrieved without sorting through various articles.
Various dynamic devices have also been used to store articles. However, these dynamic devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. A few of these are inadequate control for easy location and retrieval of the articles, inadequate lighting, difficult installation, and inefficient use of space. Furthermore, many of these devices do not provide for locked storage of the articles in a housing, such as keys, so that the articles are not visible or accessible without unlocking the device.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for storing articles like keys which overcomes the disadvantages of the above mentioned static and dynamic devices. It would be beneficial to have a key storage device that provides for storage of a large quantity of keys in a safe, locked condition. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new and improved key organizer which would overcome the foregoing deficiencies and others while meeting the above-stated needs and providing better and more advantageous overall results.
The present invention relates to a new and improved key organizer. More specifically, the key organizer is used to provide organized storage and a locked receptacle for the keys.
The key organizer comprises a housing having a first section and a second section movably connected to each other. At least one of the first and second sections defines a cavity. The second section is movable from a first position in which access is allowed to the cavity to a second position in which access is foreclosed to the cavity.
First and second drums are rotatably mounted to the housing within the cavity. The drums are located in a common plane and are spaced apart from each other. A first belt is engaged with the drums and has a plurality of suspension points for hanging articles thereon. A drive mechanism is connected to one of the drums for rotating the drum to cause rotation of the belt. A switching device is connected to the drive mechanism for selectively continuously activating the drive mechanism. A light can be mounted onto one of the first and second sections and is connected to the switching device to be selectively continuously operated.
The organizer further has a first axle onto which the first drum is mounted and a second axle onto which the second drum is mounted. Third and fourth drums can be mounted onto the first and second axles. The third drum is mounted onto the first axle in a spaced relation to the first drum. The fourth drum is mounted onto the second axle in a spaced relation to the second drum. A second belt engages the third and fourth drums.
The drive mechanism comprises a gear train having a drive gear and at least one additional gear which matingly engages the drive gear. A motor is operatively connected to the gear train. At least one battery powers the motor. The key organizer also comprises a motor housing for the motor and a plate which are spaced apart from each other. The plate forms a bottom wall of the device.
A locking mechanism is located on one of the first and second sections to lock the first and second sections together. The second section can be pivotally mounted on the first section along a vertically extending hinge. The lock includes a first element on the first section and a second element on the second section where the first and second elements are movable in relation to each other.
Still other aspects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.